Meteor Shower
by SolStone
Summary: There's a Meteor Shower in Vale! Time for shipping! Contains Valeshipping, Lighthouseshipping , and Steamshipping if you squint .


Here's a little Valeshipping oneshot that I thought up last night. Evidently, there was some meteor shower happening somewhere around where I live. I didn't see it, but it did inspire me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun.

* * *

"Isaac!" a familiar voice called, "hurry up! We're all waiting for you!"

Isaac came out of his closet, fully dressed and walked to the door. It was a picturesque evening in Vale. The sun was setting behind the Angara Mountain Range, and its golden light spilled through Isaac's bedroom window into the wood floor. Isaac took his signature yellow scarf from the peg by his headboard and walked out his door. He clamored down the stairs, taking them three at a time. After the turn in the stairs he leapt down the second flight of stairs and landed on the first floor. Dashing through the kitchen he passed his mother and father in the kitchen and dashed out the open front door. He leapt over the front porch railing and took off towards Old Vale.

People were everywhere. All throughout New Vale people were scattered around on picnic blankets and tables. Children were playing tag and laughing while adults were sitting around tables reminiscing and chatting of days of their youth. They had lost their home. Vale sank into the ground when psynergy returned to the world. The massive sinkhole that was commonly referred to as Old Vale was where the people born there were buried. New Vale was where they rebuilt their lives. Every child born in New Vale would be buried in New Vale. Everyone born in the Old Vale was to be born in Old Vale. Isaac passed Jenna and Garet's families, who were being joined by Kyle and Dora, whilst he ran to Old Vale.

He ran over the hill and saw a lone table sitting by the edge of 'The Hole', which is what the children of New Vale called Old Vale. He slowed his pace and walked silently down the hill. He could already hear the friendly banter of his friends from the table.

"Tell me how old you are Piers!" Sheba toyed.

"Leave me alone Sheba!" said Piers.

"I bet you're older than Kraden!" Ivan piped in.

"Kraden must be older than me! He must be at least one hundred years old!" Piers scoffed.

"No Piers, I am eighty years young. I've still got a long time here on Weyard yet." Kraden replied.

Piers sighed and looked down at his boots. "Then I am older than Kraden."

Sheba sat on Piers' lap and grabbed his collar. "Tell me how old you are and I'll get off you."

Piers was fidgeting underneath her weight, but just gave up. "I'm still not telling you."

From the other end of the table Garet started eating another watermelon, while Mia and Felix just watched Jenna and Sheba torture Piers into submission. "Sheba, it's hard to tell who you like more: Felix or Piers. Enlighten us all. To whom does your heart belong, Felix or Piers." said Jenna.

It was a cruel question for sure. None of the six adept had been able to get Sheba or Felix to confess their love for the other, but they weren't the only silent couple.

Sheba turned a shade of pink and started slowly. "I-I l-like…" Sheba began looking around for a way to distract her friends, but then she laid eyes on the other Venus adept who was about to join the party. Smiling, Sheba finished, "Isaac!" Everyone at the table was shocked to see Sheba get up from her post on Piers' lap and run to Isaac, practically toppling him over. Felix was looking at her skeptically, as though he knew that it was a mere ploy. Jenna looked a tad worried. She knew that Sheba liked Felix. She knew that she was falling for Isaac; she was falling hard. The one thing that worried her was that Isaac could not love her back. It was enough to cause this simple joke a much greater effect on Jenna, who watched her friends roll around in the grass with unease.

No one was more surprised than Isaac himself, who tried not to be tackled to the ground. He eventually pushed Sheba off of him playfully, and nodded to Felix. "Sorry Sheba. My heart belongs to someone else. I guess you're stuck with Felix then."

Sheba pretended to be heartbroken and ran to Jenna. Jenna smiled and played along. "Poor Sheba, did that mean bully Isaac break your heart?"

Sheba nodded while crying or laughing; it was rather hard to tell which, by the sound, but the smile plastered on her face gave it away.

Garet finally looked up from his watermelon to acknowledge Isaac's arrival. "Isaac! It's about time you arrived! Now we can eat." Everyone took their seats at the table. Sheba insisted that Kraden sit at the head of the table, as he was physically the oldest. Sheba also forced Piers to sit down at the other head of the table, since he was, by age, the oldest one there. Felix and Mia sat at Piers' sides. Garet sat next to Mia, with Ivan on the same side, but closer to Kraden. Next to Felix was Sheba, then Jenna and Isaac, who was at the right hand of Kraden.

Kraden stood up and raised his glass to the heavens. "Cheers! For the successful completion of New Vale! Long may its citizens find peace in its halls and behind its walls. Here here!" The toast was followed by clinking glasses.

Isaac stood next as Kraden took his seat. "Cheers, for the culmination of our quest around Weyard. Never again will anyone in Weyard have better friends than mine." Everyone cheered for that, as this group of close friends would never be forgotten to history.

After that the friends sat down and began eating.

Ivan and Kraden talked about a book on philosophy that they had found in Prox, and subsequently read. It spoke of a differing theory as to why the Gaia Falls exist, and Ivan defended it religiously while Kraden argued for the old way of thinking.

Garet and Isaac were talking about entering Colosso in half a year. This year's Colosso would be a doubles event, where pairs of warriors had to work together to pass obstacles and combat other pairs of warriors for the championship. They agreed that training everyday was neccessary, though Garet said that mornings wouldn't be a good time for him. They both laughed heartily.

Felix and Piers talking about Piers' ship. Piers wanted to travel around the world again, and Felix said that he would come. They agreed that all eight of them had to come, and that the ship would need to be outfitted so that it could carry all eight of them, and the necessary supplies, for months on end. They were deciding on how to expand the cargo hold without tearing out the old-fashioned woodwork that Piers said was from before King Hydros' time.

Jenna, Sheba, and Mia were talking is hushed voices. They were talking about the boys no doubt, as they would often look towards certain ones and giggle. Sheba and Mia came to the conclusion that Jenna and Isaac would make a cute couple, and that she had to invite them to the wedding. Jenna blushed deeply, and was glad that Isaac was too busy laughing at Garet's inability to wake up early to notice that Sheba and Mia were planning their wedding.

********

The sun sank down behind the mountains, and it the valley was blanketed in darkness. Only the light of the campfires and lights from New Vale lit up the field. Garet and Isaac began sparring while Jenna, Mia, and Sheba watched.

Piers and Felix were still sitting at the table watching and making bets on the duel. Piers bet that Garet would just get mad and tackle Isaac to the ground. Felix bet on his fellow Venus adept, hoping that his agility would keep him on top. Ivan joined them and bet that it would be a draw.

Kraden was trying to swat a fly away from his drink when he happened to look up. "All of you quickly! Look above! That is a meteor shower if I am not mistaken!" The duel stopped and all of the adepts turned their heads to the sky to watch the heavenly bodies fall to the earth. "I heard an old myth that sometimes, during displays of elemental strength, that adepts aligned to those elements would fall in love. But that is probably just an old wives' tale."

Ivan snickered. "Kraden, how come you know so many wives' stories? You aren't an old wife. I mean, you're old and all but-"

"I'd stop right there young whippersnapper, before I rattle you with my cane." Kraden responded hotly.

Sheba looked at Mia and pointed towards Jenna. Isaac lay down on the side of the hill, watching the shower with Garet. Jenna was carefully walking over to join them. "Kraden, what elements would be in a meteor shower?"

Kraden, oblivious of Sheba's attempt to get Jenna and Isaac to confess, replied. "I would think that they would be Mars and Venus: Mars for the fire and Venus for the meteor itself."

Sheba jumped up ran over to Garet and grabbed him by the ear and led him away from the two lovebirds. "Not now Garet. You can keep Mia company. She looks lonely." Leaving Garet with Mia, Sheba ran over to Felix. "What do you think of the meteor shower Felix?"

Felix just stared up at the display of pure strength and power. Sheba cuddled up next to him. "I think it's rather romantic, don't you think?" Sheba asked.

Felix just nodded and wrapped his arm around her, smiling.

Ivan was sitting at the table across from Piers. "I wish Hama could see this from Contigo. It is beautiful." Piers said softly.

Ivan shot up from his chair in shock. "Wait. You like my sister? When did this happen? Does she know? Ahhh! You could be my brother-in-law!" Piers just ignored the panicking Jupiter adept and sighed dreamily.

********

Jenna quietly approached Isaac and lay down next to him. She looked up at the meteors falling, then back at him, only to see that he was looking at her. "I felt you coming." said Isaac.

Jenna smiled. "I thought that someone should keep you company."

"Thanks Jenna." Isaac replied.

Silence then fell on the two shy lovers.

Jenna had to break the silence. "Isaac, did you hear what Kraden said?"

Isaac turned back to face her. "About how adepts can fall in love when these things happen? Yes, I heard."

"Do you believe it?" Jenna asked.

Isaac laughed. "I'm not sure I believe it. I mean, I think it would be coincidental in two adepts fell in love in a situation like this, but I'm not sure that it's a rule. I mean, people fall in love every day, and nothing important or special happens. They are just with someone special when it happens."

"Oh…" Jenna said softly, with a slight tinge of disappointment.

"Tell me, Jenna, did you believe that?" Isaac asked.

Jenna laughed uneasily. "Of course not. You're right. It's just a silly old wives' tale."

Isaac turned around for a brief moment and sat up, long enough to pretend to have seen something. "Well Jenna, it looks like a certain Mars adept is about to be kissed."

Jenna sat up and spun her head around in the hopes of seeing Garet and Mia locking lips passionately. She looked, only to see them talking together by the fire, eyes towards the stars. Jenna spoke, full of disappointment. "You big liar. Why did you-" but she found out soon enough. Isaac pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her. It didn't take a nano-second for Jenna to react; she instantly kissed him back while wrapping her arms around him, to which he reciprocated.

They pulled back from their private moment, and lay back in the grass together, arm in arm.

Arm in arm they walked home after the meteors had all burned up upon entering the atmosphere.

Arm in arm they would walk, one year later, as husband and wife.

* * *

Hooray for Valeshipping. Thanks for reading and reviewing [in case you do]!


End file.
